


unsere Welt

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, beach play, lab play, scientist
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: Julian&Bernd are scientist.Bernd&Marc met each other in a cafe.Julian&Joshua are neighbors.





	1. how we（steno）meet

“good morning.” 

“good morning，a cup of Mocha to go，thanks.” 

Marc像之前一样在早上上班的路上到这家咖啡店点了一杯外带的摩卡，在付款的时候才注意到这家店换了新的店员，一个金发的男人，而且是Marc会喜欢的那种类型，如果用两个词形容的话，Marc会用hot blonde. 

Marc并没有意识到自己一直在用有些过于灼热的目光盯着对方，直到对方抬起头有些疑惑的看着自己开口道：“Are you okay?”

“Eh，sorry，I was just lost in thought..”Marc在心里懊恼地咒骂了一句fuck..

“Here's your cash.” hot blonde给了他一个微笑，转身开始做咖啡。

Marc心里一直纠结要不要跟对方搭个讪，不不不，是聊个天，毕竟自己刚才的行为很有可能让对方觉得自己是个奇怪的人，他想要挽救一下自己在对方心里的第一印象，又怕自己把事情弄得更糟。

“Are you new here？I mean I probably buy my coffee here every day，but I never met you before？”一出口Marc就后悔了，Marc-Andr é Ter Stegen，你为什么要问这么愚蠢的问题，很明显他是新来的好吧。

“Yes，my first day work here.”好吧，也许这个问题并没有Marc想象中的那么糟。

“Can I have your name？”对方用蓝绿色的眼睛看着Marc开口。

“What？”Marc有些惊讶地看着对方，不知道该作何反应。

“I‘ll write your name on cup.”

“oh..Marc.” Marc再一次觉得自己真的是大脑短路了才会觉得对方是在搭讪，他在那一刻心都要跳出来了。

“Here's your coffee，have a nice day..” Marc盯着对方在杯子上写了什么，然后接过了对方递来的咖啡杯。

“thanks,you too.”Marc觉得自己像是逃似的出了咖啡店，深呼吸了一口空气后，终于平复了自己有些过快的心跳。

当Marc把咖啡带进办公室时，推门进来的Joshua正好看到了杯子上的那行字，然后异常激动地朝着Marc喊道：“Marc，someone writes something on your cup.”

“I know that，calm down，okay.”Marc一脸你怎么会这么dramatic的表情看着Joshua.

“The note says：‘Marc，you look awesome，have a nice day.’ It‘s a pick up line Marc.”

“How could you know that？Besides，he probably will writes the same thing on everyone‘s cup.”Marc有些失落地说出了后面之句话。

“Sounds like jealous. You’re in love with him？” Joshua像发现了大新闻一样等着Marc的反应。

“I'm not ....yeah，you‘re right.”Marc在Joshua的注视下放弃了挣扎。

“I’ll tell Jul about this.”Joshua拿出手机开始飞快地码字。

“Don’t.”

“I‘m done.”Joshua晃了晃手机一脸我已经发出去了，你能耐我何的表情，并且一副我并没有做错什么的样子开口道：“We share every news with each other，so..”

所以你就不顾及我的感受了，真是有同性没人性..Marc无奈的回了他一个白眼。

“So..How about him？”

“A hot blonde.”Marc一脸‘你很闲吗？’的表情看着Joshua但还是回答了他的问题。

“Why don’t you ask him out？”

“I even don’t know his name？And what if he is straight？ ”

“So you‘re gonna just let him go without even trying to ask.”

“I don’t know.”

“Well，you think all that..”

“Can you leave me alone？ I have to work.”Marc已经不想再聊下去了.

“Okay…”Joshua在走到门口的时候又忽然转过身：“Eh..Do you need some help？”

“No，you can go..”

“Last question，is that your favorite Café ？”

“Fuck off..”

“Okay，have a nice day.”Joshua终于消失在了Marc的视线之外，但是Marc却开始担心Joshua不会真的要去那家咖啡店吧。

 

 

“Jo，Are you sure we’re gonna do this？Marc’s gonna kill us.”Julian被Joshua强行拉着和他一起去了咖啡店。

“You‘re team Joshua，Jul，not team Marc.”Joshua一副‘不是说好要无条件支持我吗？’的样子顺便附赠一个puppy eyes。

“fine.”Julian最终还是败给了puppy eyes。

 

“Bernd! Are you work here now?”Julian没想到居然是Bernd，早知道他可以直接介绍他跟Marc认识的.

“Hey，you two，I’m just helping friend. How about you？”

“… …”Joshua正准备开口却被Julian抢了先.

“Just buy some coffee.”Julian赶在Joshua之前成功阻止了他说出什么关于Marc之类的话.

“So what do you like to drink? ”

“I‘d like a cup of espresso and a cup of latte for Joshua. Talk to you later Bernd.”Julian点了咖啡便在Joshua准备再次开口之前拉走了他。

当他们选好座位后，Julian看着对面明显有很多话想说的Joshua无奈地开口：“You can speak now.”

“Why don’t you let me speak？”Joshua完全不理解为什么Julian一直要抢在自己之前说话。

“You probably will say something about Marc.Leave Marc handle this.”Julian有些担心如果他们真的插手会把事情弄的更糟，而且以Marc的个性，Joshua绝对会被他整的很惨。 

“So what should we do right now？”

“drink coffee and go home. Don’t let Marc know we’re here today.”Julian有些担心地看向Joshua，顺便开始在脑海里构想Joshua说漏嘴之后怎么把他拯救出Marc的魔爪下的对策。

“Believe me，okay?”Joshua一脸的难以置信，Julian居然觉得他会说漏嘴。

“I know.. I Know..”Julian虽然这么说，但还是小声嘀咕了句：“But you probably did that every time.”

 

 

自从第一个写有Marc名字的咖啡杯出现在他办公室之后，Joshua就密切的关注着这件事，去Marc办公室看一眼咖啡杯上的note成了他每天早晨必做的事。

“Marc，it says happy to see you again.And he tell you his name.”

“I know..But why are you so excited？”Marc不是很懂为什么Joshua看起来比他还要兴奋。

 

 

“Marc，he draw a heart.”

“It means nothing..some girls get a heart on their cups too.”

 

 

“Marc，it says something happened today？Don’t be sad. He is care about you.”

" 'Cause he is a sweet guy. By the way，what makes you think everything he writes is a pick up line？”

“It is a pick up line.”Joshua非常坚信这是个pick up line。

Marc表示无法交流。

 

 

“Marc，it says nice suit，you look hot..You should admit that I’m right. He definitely has feeling of affection for you. ”

“maybe.”

“Ask him out，Marc.”

此刻Joshua觉得有种儿子终于要约会的欣慰感油然而生。如果Marc知道他这么想绝对要打死他，Julian都救不了他。

 

 

当Marc再次走进那家咖啡店时，店员又换成了之前的那个女孩，一瞬间失落感占据了他的心。

“Where‘s that guy？”Marc有些害怕知道答案。

”You mean Bernd？he just did me a favor here.”

Joshua知道这件事情之后，非常想告诉Marc他们认识Bernd，而且Julian几乎天天跟他见面，但是被Julian给拦下了。

Marc觉得自己可能再也没机会见到Bernd了，直到当他又像之前一样去买咖啡的时候，看到了坐在窗边，面前摆了一堆资料的Bernd。

Marc毫不犹豫地走了过去：“Hey，Bernd.”

“Hi，good morning Marc.”Bernd从一堆资料中抬起头来，露出一个微笑。

“Busy day？”

“yes, have a big experiment this week.”

“Good luck..And.. ..do you wanna go for a drink this weekend？”

“That sounds nice”这时Marc的咖啡好了，Bernd露出了有些失落的表情：“You’re gonna go？”

“Yes.”

“Wait…”Bernd在纸上写下了一串数字递给了Marc：“give me a call.”

“I will.Ciao ,have a nice day.”

“Ciao.”

 

Marc在走出咖啡厅的时候正好撞见匆匆赶过来的Julian.

“Hey，Jul.What are you doing here？”在Marc印象中Julian似乎并不喜欢在早上来咖啡店。

“I should meet a friend ，kind of late.”Julian非常庆幸自己晚来了那么几分钟，不然Marc绝对会知道他认识Bernd这件事，当然他把Bernd约到这儿来的事情也就一并被Marc知道了，然后Marc就肯定会知道Joshua拉着他去了咖啡馆。

“all right，see you.”

“See you.”Julian看着Marc离开的背影再次感慨自己的机智。

“Sorry，I’m late，Bernd.”Julian有些抱歉的跟Bernd打着招呼，他确定Marc跟Bernd之间发生了什么，因为他们两个似乎都心情不错，不枉他冒着被Marc发现的风险把Bernd约到咖啡馆。

“I know，Jo,right？it’s okay.”

“Shall we start？”

“sure.”

Julian在跟Bernd谈论实验内容的时候，趁机给Joshua发了短信：Done.并很快收到了回复：Love you xx.

 

 

Bernd进门便看到了靠近吧台位置的Marc：“Hey，Marc.” 他印象中的Marc似乎一直是正装，穿私服的Marc似乎比自己想象中的还要还看。

“Beer？”

“Great，Thanks”Marc得到答复后又向吧台点了瓶啤酒.

“How‘s you day？”Bernd接过啤酒后问道。

“Good，Nothing special. How‘s your experiment？”

“Great，it goes well，almost done.”

“Can I ask you something？”Bernd突然露出了认真的表情。

“sure.”

“Are you in a relationship with someone right now？”

“No.”

“Then can I be the one？”

Marc突然觉得自己没有早一点告白是个极大的错误，他之前所担心的那些事情根本不存在。Bernd看着对面突然笑起来的Marc不明所以，开始变得有些紧张。

Marc凑近Bernd，抵着Bernd的唇用故意压低的声音吐出一句：“I wanna ask you the same thing.”然后用舌头撬开了Bernd的唇。

Bernd最终有些喘息着结束了这个吻，然后听到了Marc开口道:"You know what?"

"What?"

"I need a map, ' Cause I lost in your eyes."

"Oh..Come on,Marc.."Bernd一脸受不了的表情。

"What's wrong?"

"It's sweet,but a little bit...."Bernd皱着眉头表达着自己的不舒服。

"Disgusting? I feel the same way, actually."

"Then you actually said that. I feel cheated.You're not the Marc that i knew."Bernd表示他受到了欺骗，眼前这个Marc跟他认识的那个Marc绝对不是一个人。

"Regret?"Marc心情很好的扯出一个smirk.

"I really wanna say yes,but i still love you."

"I love you too,Bernd."

 

 

其实Marc不知道的是在他第一次在咖啡馆见到Bernd之前，Bernd就已经注意到他了。

Bernd有一次在咖啡馆等Julian时候，正好看到来买咖啡的Marc，然后就莫名的从Marc进门开始一直盯着他直到Marc离开。

Julian来到咖啡馆听到Bernd说的第一句话就是：“Julian，I think I fall in love with someone.”

“Really？wanna give me some details？”Julian表示他非常感兴趣。

“No.”

“All right.”

所以Julian是知道Bernd有喜欢的人的，只是他并不知道那个人是Marc。所以这也是他不想让Joshua参与进去的原因，毕竟那个时候他一直觉得Marc是单相思啊。

之后当那个女生请Bernd帮忙的时候，Bernd当然很愉快地答应了，之后当他不再帮忙的时候正好赶上有一个重要的实验要做，每天忙到要疯，所以他根本没时间去咖啡店。直到实验结束Julian给他打电话说自己有一些问题要跟他讨论，他才带着一堆资料再次去了那家咖啡馆。

Joshua在一开始并没有提那些杯子，只是告诉Julian Marc恋爱了。当Joshua告诉他那个在Marc杯子上写pick up line的人是Bernd时，Julian就已经知道这两个人是双箭头了。 

“He asked me out .”在他们讨论完关于实验的事情后Bernd突然开口。

“Really？That guy？Can you tell me everything now？”Julian不禁佩服自己的演技，他在知道一切，并且制造了这次‘偶遇’的情况下，居然还能表现出这么真实的惊讶,奥斯卡欠他一座小金人。

“He has my full attention when I first saw him. And Celine told me that he buy his coffee here every day.So I say yes to Celine to do her a favor when he asked me for help. ”

“Go on.”

“He always buy a cup of Mocha to go on his way to work. So I asked his name and wrote pick up line on his cups. By the way，he is Marc.”

“So he loves you too？” 

“Not really sure”

Julian非常想告诉Bernd他非常确定Marc和他绝对是双箭头，但挣扎之后他只说了句：“Good luck.”

 

 

因为Bernd和Julian在同一个实验室，所以Marc有很大的可能会在实验室见到Julian或者 Joshua。Marc在一次去实验室找Bernd的时候，正好看到跟别人聊天的Joshua。

“Jo？”Marc瞬间便知道了所有的事情。Joshua在这儿只有一个原因那就是Julian，Julian跟Bernd在同一个实验室，所以他们知道所有的事情还装得好像自己什么都不知道的样子。 

Joshua在听到Marc的声音后僵在了原地，内心狂喊：Jul，救我。然后转过身看见离自己越来越近的黑化Marc，开始担心Marc不是要揍他吧。

正当Joshua担心自己的性命的时候，Bernd拯救了他。

“Marc，you guys know each other？”

“Yeah..”Marc有些咬牙切齿。

“Hi，Bernd. I‘ll see you guys later.”Joshua在跟Bernd打完招呼之后便冲进了实验室找Julian需求安慰，黑化的Marc太吓人了。

 

很明显Marc绝对不会放过Joshua的，所以他给Joshua提供了很多出差的机会，以至于他经常会在半夜的时候接到Joshua的控诉电话。

 

"WTF...what do you mean a week? you told me just three days."Joshua下了飞机看到Marc的信息简直要气炸了，管他德国是什么时间呢，先打过去再说..

"Have fun."Marc说完就挂了。Joshua表示他真的想一拳打在Marc脸上，但是身在New York的他根本做不到。

 

 

"It's fucking raining.And what happened to my hotel reservation?"本来淋了一身雨就够气了，结果到了酒店之后发现居然被告知他的预定被取消了，而且没有多余的房间了，他只能再找一家酒店。

"Not my fault."

"Bullshit! Fuck you Marc–André Ter Stegen."

"Have fun."

 

"........."

 

"........."

"Jo?"

"Are you fucking prank me?"

Joshua下了飞机发现助理什么工作资料、信息、报表都没有发给他，所以这就只是个prank.Joshua觉得自己气得连骂人的力气都没有了。听到电话那端Marc憋笑的声音他直接挂了电话，因为再听见Marc那句have fun，他连杀人的心都有了。

"Jo...it's 2am in Germany....."Julian的声音有些沙哑，带着明显的困意，他现在明显还处于大脑不工作的状态..

"Jul.."听到Julian的声音，Joshua觉得自己快要哭了："I wanna murder Marc."

"What happened?"

"He pranked me,I don't need to work abroad,it's just a prank."

"How about i meet you there tomorrow?"Julian的声音听起来清醒了不少。

"Really?"Joshua突然觉得好像不那么难过了。

"Yes,now find a hotel and sleep okay?London is also in midnight."

"okay.sorry to wake you up."

"It's fine.good night."

"Good night,Jul."

当Bernd询问Julian去London的原因之后，他觉得自己要再次刷新对Marc的认识了。

从那之后，Marc很快就没有继续让Joshua出差了，因为那之后每次他都会带上Julian,然后实验室的工作就交给Bernd了，他在那期间也就见不到Bernd了，Marc对此表示非常不满。

Joshua表示他再也不惹Marc了(才怪）。


	2. how we (Wimmich) met

看着面前一堆的箱子，Julian叹了口气，不禁感慨搬家果然是一件麻烦的事情，最后还是认命的开始一个个往新家里搬。

 

"Hey,需要帮忙吗?"Julian看着对面比他矮了几公分的男人，本能的想要拒绝，因为他有些抗拒和陌生人的交流。但是对方的眼神却莫名的让他感觉不忍拒绝，最后他还是点点头，说了声谢谢。

 

"Joshua Kimmich,我就住在隔壁，我们以后就是邻居了。"

 

"Julian Weigl"Julian开始有些后悔自己答应让对方帮忙了，他真的不知道该怎么对付对方的热情,所以他只说了自己的名字，便不知道该说什么了。

 

那之后一直都是Joshua在说话，Julian只是不时的发表一下看法，表示自己有在听。Julian从他那里知道了附近所有的情况以及Joshua喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，他真的觉得Joshua的话不是一般的多。

 

"真的很谢谢你。"当他们终于搬完所有的箱子之后，Julian觉得虽然Joshua是挺话痨的，但是还是多亏了他帮忙，不然自己不知道搬到什么时候。

 

"没什么，对了，你晚上要出来喝一杯吗?"

 

"还是算了，我还有很多东西要整理。"

 

"哦，我忘了你还要整理房间，那下次见."Joshua用手抓了抓自己的头发，显得有些尴尬。

 

"嗯，下次见。"Julian看着Joshua的背影不禁感慨怎么会有这么自来熟的人。

 

当一切都整理好的时候，Julian觉得自己已经累瘫了，所以他决定直接扑倒在床上，好好睡一觉。

 

 

Julian迷迷糊糊醒来的时候才早上5点钟，那之后他就再也睡不着了，只好到厨房泡了杯咖啡，站在阳台上盯着窗外的风景直到闹钟响起。当他解决完早餐出门的时候正好遇见要上班的Joshua，碰巧他们又是同一条地铁线路，Julian虽然不是很情愿，但还是是同意了和Joshua一起，毕竟总比他自己全程用google map好吧。幸运的是研究所离地铁站并不很远，他可以很容易的找到。

 

“Hey Julian！”Julian看着对面的Bernd，感觉自己终于找到亲人了。Bernd是他大学的学长，比他高两届，他大学期间一直都是跟着Bernd做实验。他们平时也一起踢足球赛、一起prank其他人，一起打FIFA，几乎天天呆在一起。

 

“Hi，Bernd.”Julian走过去给了对方一个拥抱。

 

“你搬家为什么不告诉我？”Bernd很在意这件事。

 

“呃..我觉得实验室应该会很忙，所以就…而且也没有很多东西啦。”

 

“你不是应该后天才来实验室吗？我一直以为你明天才会搬，我应该提前问你的。”Bernd确定了一下自己的notes开口道。

 

“我想提前熟悉一下环境。”

 

听到Julian这么说，Bernd突然笑了起来：“是怕到时候因为迷路而迟到吗？你大学期间可没少干这样的事。”

 

“我现在已经不会迷路了，你可以不笑了吗?”Julian一脸的无奈，果然Bernd永远会拿他大学期间的那些黑历史开玩笑。

 

“哈哈哈...okay，中午一起去吃饭吧，我请客。”Bernd好不容易才憋住了笑，看着Julian不太好的脸色，决定讨好一下。Julian的个性他了解的很清楚，如果他真生气就不好玩了，他曾经有一次很过分的prank了Julian，然后Julian就一周没有帮他刷瓶子、配溶液、买午饭（虽然几乎都是pizza），直到他用球赛门票收买了Julian，才结束了艰难的一周，当然那之后他也就没有再这么过分的整过Julian了。

 

“pizza”Julian是个十足的pizza控，所以这个答案一点也不意外。

 

“可以。现在你可以帮我配HCl和NaOH溶液了吧？”虽然不是很喜欢pizza，但是Bernd只能答应Julian。

 

 

最终，Bernd还是选择了盖浇饭，托Julian的福他已经吃够了pizza。

 

“你们这两年有没有遇见过什么混乱的解剖实验现场？”每次他们都会在吃饭的时候聊类似的话题，当然这次也不例外。

 

“今年有一个新生解剖小白鼠的时候，从一开始就吓哭了，然后全程尖叫着做完了实验，那场面简直像凶杀现场，你没在场真遗憾。”Julian一边嚼着pizza一边面无表情的说道。

 

“比你们那时候还能闹腾。”Bernd不禁觉得还是带新生做实验有意思啊，可惜他已经毕业了。

 

“有时候恐惧是无法控制的。”

 

“的确，我每次做有机实验的时候都会担心实验室会炸。”

 

“不会那次发生爆炸就是你们那一届的吧。”Julian一脸懵，不是吧，他是不是应该远离Bernd，搞不好哪天就炸了呢。

 

“嗯，不过是隔壁实验室，还好只是实验器材炸了，并没有人员伤亡，当时用的实验药品也没毒。”

 

“我们可以换个轻松的话题吗？”Julian觉得吃饭的时候讨论实验室爆炸似乎不太好。

 

“嗯…要来我家打FIFA吗？”

 

“我明天可以不来吗？”Julian真的很想再享受一天的休息时间。

 

“成交，反正最近也没有什么紧急的实验。”

 

当他们结束FIFA大战的时候，天都已经黑了，所以Bernd决定让Julian留下来。Julian表示他一定要回去。

 

“我明天绝对不会吵醒你的”Bernd一脸的真诚。

 

“我绝对不会相信你的。”Julian已经经历过很多次醒来重新考虑人生的时刻了，比如在泳池里醒来啊，被十几只puppy叫醒啊之类的，他不想再经历一次，这也是Bernd邀请他一起住的时候他坚决拒绝的原因。

 

“好吧，那我送你回去，你总不会连家门在哪儿都不让我知道吧。”Bernd突然一脸的伤心。

 

“你不要露出那样的表情，对我没用，不过我勉强可以接受这个建议。” 

 

 

终于Julian的休息日到了，他可以卧床不起了。所以当他终于饿到受不了从床上爬起来的时候，已经是中午了。吃过午餐后他突然发现鉴于他刚搬家，自己住似乎除了吃饭睡觉去实验室做实验之外并没有什么可以做的了，正当他纠结要怎么虚度一下午的时光的时候，正好听见了敲门声。

 

“Hey，Joshua.”Julian觉得似乎一点也不惊讶，毕竟他这两天还只见过Joshua这一个邻居。

 

“Hey，Julian.想出来踢足球吗？我们正好缺人。”

 

“好啊，我正好觉得无聊，等一下，我换一下衣服。” Julian突然觉得他的休息日过得并不算糟。

 

当他们到了球场的时候，离开始还有一段时间，正当他们聊天的时候，Joshua感觉有人拍了自己的肩膀。

 

“Oh，hey Marc.呃，介绍一下，这是Marc，我们是好朋友，这是Julian，我新搬来的邻居。”Joshua看到来到的Marc，开始介绍互相认识。

 

“Marc-André Ter Stegen”Marc先伸出了手。

 

“Julian Weigl.”Julian也伸出手握了Marc伸出的手。Julian总觉得他看见Marc有一种熟悉感，总会让他想到Bernd。当知道Marc也是门将之后，他觉得这就是原因，但他之后发现他们是真的有很多地方很像，包括脸，当然这就是后话了。但至少当下，他觉得他们踢球的风格是挺像的。

 

“我和Marc要去喝一杯，你要来吗？”球赛结束后，Joshua提议道。

 

“我明天还要去实验室，下次吧。”

 

“嗯，拜~”

 

“他是个不错的中场。”Marc看着Julian的背影说。

 

“嗯。”Joshua并没有注意Marc到底说了什么，他的注意力全在那个似乎发着光的人身上，直到Marc凑近他的耳朵说了句：“你喜欢他。”

 

“有那么明显吗？”Joshua整个耳朵都红了。

 

“你就像要把人看穿一样盯着他。”Marc一脸“恋爱中的人啊”的无奈:“走吧，lover boy，不是要去喝酒吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

Marc看着依旧注意力被带走的Joshua不禁再次摇头。

 

 

Julian又恢复到了几乎天天泡在实验室的生活，一切都挺好的。只是Bernd抱怨他整天买pizza这件事让他很不满。

 

“我已经对你很好了，你不想吃的话以后自己去买吧.”Julian一副要罢工的架势看着Bernd。

 

“你难道不觉得腻吗？”

 

“不会啊，每天的口味又不一样。”

 

“但它始终是pizza啊。Julian，你能不能可怜一下我的胃。”Bernd觉得自己总有一天会吃吐的.

 

"我可以考虑一下。"

 

当Julian终于带回来的不是pizza的时候，Bernd觉得生活太美好了.

 

但当Julian连着5天带回来的都不是pizza，而且这最近频繁收到短信的时候，Bernd觉得有什么事情发生了.

 

看着旁边又在回短信的Julian，Bernd不禁脱口而出:"恋爱了?”

 

"没有啊.."Julian收起手机，有些惊讶的看向Bernd.

 

"你最近有点反常啊。说，到底发生了什么?"

 

"我前几天去吃饭的时候，碰到了邻居，然后这几天就一直一起去吃饭啊，就这样。"

 

"你并没有解释你过于频繁收到短信是怎么回事啊。等一下...你说的那个邻居不会喜欢你吧?"Bernd感觉自己好像发现了什么不得了的事。

 

"嗯。"Julian感觉自己简直要被Bernd的视线给逼疯了，只好承认，免得整天被追问。

 

"被告白了?"

 

"并没有，只是他真的表现得太明显了。"Julian一脸的无奈。

 

"所以你对他是什么想法?"

 

"我也不确定。"看着Julian有些发红的脸，Bernd觉得或许不久自己就要被喂狗粮了。

 

 

当Julian两周后开门看到站在自己家门口的Bernd时，他正在和Joshua打FIFA.

 

"你不是说晚上来吗?"他们说好了晚上一起看球赛，但是现在是下午5点钟。

 

"我回去还要反方向，就直接过来了，顺便路过超市买了啤酒。是他吗?"Bernd借着身高优势正好看见了坐在沙发上的Joshua。

 

"嗯。"Julian无奈的回了他一个白眼。

 

Julian看着有些尴尬不知道如何是好的Joshua开口介绍"Joshua,这是Bernd，我之前有跟你提到过的。"

 

"Bernd Leno."Bernd友好的伸出了手。

 

"Joshua kimmich"Jushua还记得Julian是这样提到Bernd的:我有一个学长跟Marc很像。

 

Bernd像在自己家一样拿起了Julian丢下的手柄，开始选择自己的球队阵容，顺便冲着Julian说到:"记得把啤酒放冰箱里。"

 

"等会儿要叫外卖吗?"Julian把啤酒放进了冰箱里，然后朝着客厅里已经开始FIFA大战的两个人问到。

 

"我可以吃你做的饭吗?我已经吃够外卖了。"Bernd的声音从客厅传来。

 

Julian只能叹口气然后认命的开始做饭。

 

正在认真打游戏的Joshua突然听到旁边的Bernd来了一句:"你喜欢Julian."吓得他差点把手柄扔出去，然后就被Bernd进了球。

 

"你不是第一个这么和我说的人。"Joshua觉得Bernd和Marc是挺像的，他们连话说的都一样。

 

"Julian其实挺难接近的，我当年花了三个月才好不容易让他同意跟我一起做实验。虽然当时被拒绝了很多次有点儿难过，但是还是值得的，毕竟Julian当时被好几个学长、学姐威逼利诱。所以你要加油啊。"

 

"呃...嗯。"Joshua一时间不知道该说什么，他是应该感谢Bernd告诉他自己离成功还有很远的距离吗?好像不太对，所以他最后只是嗯了一声表示自己知道了。

 

球赛期间Bernd看着旁边笑的一脸开心不知道在讨论什么的两人，不禁在心里吐槽:还说你没有恋爱，当年我送你Xbox你都没笑这么开心。

 

当球赛结束之后，Joshua就回了家。Bernd理所当然的住在了Julian家，当他洗漱完准备去睡觉的时候，Julian突然有些犹豫的叫住了他:"Bernd...."

 

"怎么了？"

 

"额..我不知道该怎么说。"Julian有些为难的抓了抓头发。

 

Bernd叹了口气开口:"你如果喜欢他，就约他出去。晚安。"

 

"晚安，Bernd."

 

一开始Julian面对Joshua的热情会有些抗拒，却也都坦然接受。当他慢慢了解Joshua后，便开始享受和他在一起的时光，并且一点点被对方吸引，可他却也越来越不知道该怎么面对这份热情，或许Bernd是对的，他应该约Joshua出来，所以他拿出手机给Joshua发了短信:明天晚上6:00出来喝一杯吧。在他去倒杯水的时间里便收到了回复:好的，晚安。

Julian在去浴室洗漱之后，躺在床上准备觉前又拿起手机回了句:晚安。

 

 

Joshua坐在酒吧等Julian的时候，不断地用手指叩击着桌面，他整个人紧张的要命。他不知道Julian到底会怎么做，他已经做好被拒绝的准备了。他确定Julian是知道他藏不住的感情的，即使他并没有正式的告白。

 

从他第一天见到Julian，就被那个黑发、有着漂亮微笑的身影吸引了，只是Julian面对他的热情显得有些抗拒。他其实并不是一个话很多的人，也不是一个会什么都不顾就跟陌生人搭讪的人，只是Julian打破了这一切。对他来说，Julian就是那个让他觉得一瞬间周围的一切都暗淡的人，他在大脑做出判断前就提前过去搭讪了，并且还扯了一堆的废话。虽然他一直都想要接近Julian，即使他们已经算是朋友了，经常一起踢足球、打FIFA，但他却觉得Julian似乎比之前更抗拒他的感情了，直到听到Bernd的那番话，他就已经做好会被拒绝的准备了。

 

“Joshua.”正当Joshua陷入沉思的时候，Julian已经做到了对面。

 

“Hi，Julian.”Joshua把手边点的啤酒推给了Julian，然后便有些用力的握着手里的酒瓶，他有些不敢看Julian的眼睛。

 

“谢谢。”Julian接过啤酒说了句谢谢后有些犹豫地开口：“呃...在我说完之前不要打断我好吗？”

 

“嗯，你说吧，我听着。”或许是因为Julian的紧张，Joshua把视线从桌面再次回到了Julian的眼睛，就只是那样静静地注视着他。

 

“一开始我真的不知道该怎么面对你，直到现在我依旧这样觉得。不过开始是因为我不知道该怎么跟一个陌生人相处，后来.....我发现自己开始喜欢和你呆在一起，开始觉得自己慢慢地被你吸引，但是却反而更不知道该怎么处理这种情况了。所以，我想告诉你，我也喜欢你，就是这样。”Julian说完之后小心的等待着Joshua的反应。

 

Joshua听完Julian的话，愣了那么一秒种，然后毫不犹豫的拉过Julian吻了上去，但也只是几秒钟便放开了。对面的Julian显然是没有料到这种情况，一脸的惊呆，所以Joshua觉得Julian可能并不喜欢这样，所以小声说了句：“sorry.”

 

看着咬着下唇，一脸不知所措的Joshua，Julian不禁笑了起来：“我又没说不喜欢。”然后拉着Joshua的衣领给了他一个夺走呼吸的吻。

 

 

当Julian被告知有人找的时候，Bernd脱口而出：“在一起了？”

 

“嗯，你以后就可以不用吃pizza了。”

 

除了不时被秀恩爱之外，Bernd觉得这样还挺好的，只是强烈的儿子被别人拐跑的感觉让他有些难过。

 

Marc这边就比较难过了。Joshua总是频繁的发短信，然后接到一堆回复，弄的他都快条件反射翻白眼了。这个时候Joshua总会说：“你有本事翻白眼，有本事你也秀恩爱啊。”

 

Marc总会回他一句：“你等着。”

 

虽然很鄙视Joshua这种秀恩爱的行为，但是Marc还是觉得比听Joshua唉声叹气好太多了。


	3. 跟搞科研的人谈恋爱是一种什么样的体验

1.how about live together？

跟一个搞科研的人谈恋爱有两个很大的问题:虽然谈着恋爱，却依旧觉得自己是单身狗；专业知识会毁掉浪漫。

 

Marc总觉得虽然他在谈恋爱，但他却依旧过着单身的生活，特别是当他看到Joshua的时候这种感觉就更强烈了。

 

搞科研的人似乎都有一个"缺点":实验期间，其他的一切都不重要。Bernd当然也是这样，一但开始实验，就几乎整天待在实验室。这时候Marc总觉得Bernd似乎已经忘记了他的存在，但他每次向Bernd抱怨的时候，收到的答复永远是:Marc,这个实验很重要，你能不能不要像个小孩子一样。

 

当然，除了很少有时间见面让Marc很不爽之外，最让他头疼的就是Bernd总是熬夜到凌晨2、3点以及他的提醒永远会被视作空气。

 

而Joshua好像并没有这方面的烦恼，毕竟他跟Julian是邻居，天天见面都不是问题，而且Julian又不像Bernd一样恨不得把实验室当成家。

 

"Marc!你能不能不要再敲桌子了，我都要神经衰弱了。"Joshua觉得他又没做错什么，Bernd忽视Marc也不是他的错啊，为什么受伤害的却是他。

 

"不能。"Marc看了一眼Joshua，又回到了之前的状态。看着对面盯着手机并且不断用手指敲着桌子的Marc,Joshua觉得他一定是脑子短路了或者神经中枢出问题了才会答应跟Marc一起出来吃饭。

 

"你可以让Bernd搬来和你一起住啊，这样你就不用担心经常见不到Bernd了"Joshua好心的给了Marc一个建议。

 

Marc忍不住给了Joshua一个白眼:"我家离实验室更远好吧，Bernd绝对不会搬过来的。"

 

"那你可以搬到Bernd那儿啊"Joshua的这句话成功的让Marc终止了敲桌子的动作。

 

"我可以考虑一下。"

 

"不是你可以考虑一下，而是Bernd考虑要不要收留你。"Joshua再次好心的提醒。

 

"Bernd怎么可能不让我搬过去。"Marc莫名的非常自信。

 

"当我没说。"Joshua不知道Marc哪儿来的自信觉得Bernd一定会让他搬过去。

 

Marc在下班之后去了实验室，他觉得这件事还是要见面说，因为每次打电话的时候，Bernd很快就会挂掉了，但是如果见面的话，Bernd会分给他很多的时间。

 

"Marc."Bernd走过来给了他一个吻。只有这个时候Marc才会觉得Bernd并没有忘记他的存在。

 

"我想问你一件事?"Marc环上了Bernd的腰，拉近了他们之间的距离。

 

"什么?"Bernd吻了Marc的侧颈后开口道。

 

"我能搬过去和你一起住吗?"虽然之前Marc充满自信，但此刻他也不确定Bernd会有怎样的反应。

 

"为什么?这样你不是离公司更远吗?"

 

"一起住我就能经常见到你啊，你总是把时间都放在实验上,还总是忽略我。"

 

"Marc~"Bernd拉开了一些他们之间的距离，无奈的看着在他看来耍小孩子脾气的Marc。

 

"我知道，我知道，你又觉得我像个小孩子一样，你每次都这样。我知道你的实验重要，但是你不是只有实验，还有我。我知道你不喜欢我干涉你的实验，可是我有时候控制不了我自己.....你总是表现得并不在乎，我理解你需要自己的空间，但是你为什么从来不考虑我的看法?"Marc推开了Bernd,那一刻，他似乎已经控制不了自己说的话了，因为他真的很讨厌Bernd用这样的态度来对待他，但在意识到自己说了什么，而且对面的Bernd明显被他吼的一脸懵的时候，他整个人都慌了:"Bernd,我并不想这样，我只是..."

 

"我知道。"Bernd打断了Marc的话，重新将Marc搂进怀里，手指摩擦着Marc的金发开口道:"对不起，Marc,我并没有意识到我一直都忽略了你的感受。"

 

"现在知道就好，所以你的答案呢?"

 

"你当然可以搬过来了，随时都可以。"Bernd取下了自己家的备用钥匙放到了Marc手里。

 

"记得早点回家，不要又到凌晨还在实验室。"Marc不知道他现在这样子就像叮嘱丈夫早点回家的妻子一样。

 

"知道了，wifey."Bernd不意外的看到Marc朝他翻了个白眼，他心情很好的在Marc唇上啄了一下，说了句:"拜。"然后回到实验室继续没完成的工作。

 

Marc拿到钥匙之后就直接搬过去了，他觉得Bernd有答应会早点回去，应该不会太晚，但Bernd所谓的早跟Marc认为的似乎不太一样,因为直到Marc觉得自己要睡着的时候，Bernd还没有回来。

 

Marc睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，听到了开门声，然后是脱衣服的声音，虽然他有意识，但睁开眼对他来说似乎有些困难。接着浴室响起了水声，水声停止后，Bernd依旧带着水汽的身体贴了上来，Marc本能的搂住了Bernd。

 

Bernd看着手脚缠上来的Marc有些无奈，但他也只是在Marc耳边说了句晚安就闭上了眼睛，尽管他知道这样睡着明天起来肯定全身都被压的不舒服。

 

Marc睁开眼睛的时候，阳光已经有些刺眼了，Bernd还在睡梦中。Marc放开了Bernd,在他嘴角吻了一下之后去了浴室洗漱。

 

Bernd在Marc去浴室的时候已经醒了，他觉得昨天真的应该推开Marc再睡，他现在全身都疼。如果Marc不在的话，他或许会选择晚起一会儿，但是他现在已经醒了就不可能再继续睡了，所以就打开了电脑，开始处理实验数据。

 

"早上好。"Bernd听到浴室门打开的声音，依旧盯着电脑跟Marc道了早安。

 

"早上好。"Marc边找衣服边问道:"你昨天什么时候回来的?"

 

Bernd从Marc的语气里听不出来他是什么情绪，让他有些不知道该怎么回答，所以他抬起头准备先看一下Marc的表情再回答，结果看到的却是背对着他，只有腰上围了条浴巾的Marc。Bernd的视线沿着还在滴水的发梢一路到了后腰，他已经忘记要回答Marc的问题了。

 

"Bernd?"Marc转身看到了Bernd盯着自己的视线，于是他扯掉了浴巾，感受着Bernd的视线从下往上，直到和他目光相接，然后挑了下眉后开口:"满意吗?"

 

"你确定要在我面前裸奔吗?"Bernd收回了停留在Marc身上的视线，但他还是在Marc转身之后，盯着他穿上了boxer、t-shirt和家居裤，然后才又继续处理自己的实验数据。

 

"你还没有回答我的问题。"Marc靠近Bernd，盯着Bernd电脑上那些他看不懂的数据，微微皱眉。

 

"大概12点吧。"Bernd盯着电脑屏幕，表面装作很淡定的样子，但是心里一直担心Marc不会又直接发火吧，他不想再见识一下Marc发火的样子，太恐怖了，上次他整个人都懵了。

 

"这就是你所谓的早？"Marc听起来有些生气，所以Bernd就很小声的说了一句:"嗯。"他现在根本不敢看Marc的眼睛。

 

Bernd虽然在心里狂喊:Bernd Leno你为什么要这么怂？但他现在似乎并没有敢于直面Marc的勇气。

 

"我们需要谈谈这个问题。"

 

Bernd并不想谈论这个问题，因为Marc太有压迫感了，于是他决定转移话题:"我昨天被你压了一晚上，现在全身都疼，所以你能帮我泡杯咖啡吗？谢谢。"

 

Marc看着明显在转移话题的Bernd觉得就这么放过他有点不甘心，但是Bernd的话确实让他产生了愧疚感，最后他还是选择等会儿再讨论这件事情，所以他无奈的说了句"不客气"之后就去了厨房。

 

等到Bernd洗漱完毕的时候，Marc正好做好早餐，他低头喝着咖啡，内心无比忐忑。

 

"好吧..我知道你大概不会接受这个理由，但是我还是要说，这个实验真的很重要，一旦有新的想法就一定要第一时间去验证，等到结束实验的时候，我才意识到已经快12点了，所以....对不起。"对面的Marc沉默地盯着他，让他感觉快要崩溃了，所以Bernd决定放弃挣扎。

 

Marc看着对面明显觉得自己很委屈的Bernd，叹了口气开口道:"Bernd，我生气不是因为你昨天回来晚，而是因为我担心你。我知道你的实验重要，但是你不是机器人，你需要足够的睡眠，你需要像正常人一样生活，我担心你有一天会因为过度疲劳而猝死在实验室。"

 

"Marc!"Bernd一脸的难以置信，他怎么可能会猝死呢。

 

"真的有人猝死在实验室了。"Marc一脸我没有开玩笑的表情。

 

"Marc,你真的太能想象了。好吧...我保证以后尽量早点回家，如果有特殊情况，我会告诉你的，可以了吧？"

 

"嗯。"

 

 

Bernd觉得虽然跟Marc同居就不能熬夜做实验让他有点不满，其他的还挺好的，特别是他以后就可以不用做早饭了，还有人泡咖啡。

 

 

2.roses are not roses.

 

当Julian抱着一大束玫瑰站在他家门口的时候，Joshua一脸懵，这是什么情况。

 

"送给你。"Julian把手里的玫瑰递了过去。

 

"你能不能解释一下这些玫瑰是哪儿来的？"Joshua有些怀疑是哪个Julian的追求者送的，不然Julian为什么突然送他玫瑰，他又不喜欢玫瑰，废话，哪个男的喜欢收到玫瑰，并且还是那么大一束。

 

"实验室种的，而且，这其实不是玫瑰，你记得把花插水里，不然就死了。"Julian接了杯水喝下去之后才又开口:"那么大一束花，累死我了。"

 

Joshua抱着玫瑰，感觉自己有很多问题想问，又不知道该从哪个开始问起？所以那就站在那儿，一副欲言又止的样子。

 

"唉，还是给我吧。"Julian看着突然大脑短路的Joshua,无奈的找了几个玻璃瓶，灌完水之后把玫瑰插了进去。

 

"实验室的花你为什么带回来？"Joshua终于恢复了说话的能力。

 

"这些是上个实验的材料，Bernd不想拿回去，就让我带回来了，所以正好送给你。"Julian把几瓶玫瑰摆好了位置之后，打开电视，无聊的换着台。

 

"这难道不是玫瑰吗？"这是Joshua最大的疑惑，这明明就是玫瑰啊。

 

"咳咳...给你普及一下专业知识。"Julian突然来了兴致，转过身看着坐在沙发另一端的Joshua开始了生物知识普及:"我们平时所见到的玫瑰其实并不是玫瑰，而是月季的一种，叫做玫瑰月季，真正的玫瑰并没有这么好看，只有一层花，而且花瓣颜色也比较浅，花瓣数量也少，知道了。"

 

"我觉得我还是不知道好，一下子毁掉了浪漫。"Joshua突然觉得他不应该问为什么，虽然他不喜欢玫瑰，但他还是觉得挺好看的，但是现在他却必须要接受这是月季的事实。

 

"这样的还有很多，你想听的话，我可以告诉你。"

 

"还是算了。"Joshua表示他并不很想知道。

 

除了时不时用专业知识刷新一下Joshua对一些事物的认知外，Julian偶尔会把一些小动物带回家养，Joshua是知道的，他也觉得挺能接受的，有些例如小仓鼠什么的还挺可爱的，但他却无论如何接受不了这次的这只。

 

Julian在厨房做饭的时候，Joshua觉得没有Julian和他一起打FIFA有些无聊，于是他走进厨房从后面抱住了Julian。

 

"怎么了？"Julian转过身把Joshua搂进了怀里。

 

"有些无聊。"Joshua在Julian的怀里蹭了蹭，声音有些闷闷的。

 

"你可以帮我喂这次的小朋友啊。"

 

"又有新的了，这次的可爱吗?"Joshua突然有了兴趣。

 

"可爱啊。"

 

然后Joshua就高兴的去喂食了，但是当他看到Julian这次带回来的是什么的时候，他唯一的反应就是声音高了八度的叫了一声，吓的。

 

"Jo!"听到叫声的Julian以为Joshua被蜘蛛给咬了，迅速从厨房跑了过去看到的是脸色发白的Joshua:"你被咬了吗?"

 

Joshua摇了摇头。

 

"你不会怕蜘蛛吧?"

 

Joshua虽然不想承认，但最终他还是点了点头。Julian走过去抱住了他，Joshua把脸埋进了Julian的肩开口道:"你能把它送回去吗?"

 

"我本来明天就要送回去的，这其实是隔壁实验室的，只是托我们养两天，但是Bernd讨厌蜘蛛，所以我就带回来养了，只是没想到你怕蜘蛛。"

 

Joshua放开了Julian,犹豫了一下还是跟着Julian去了厨房:"你为什么会觉得蜘蛛可爱?"Joshua真的想不到蜘蛛哪里可爱。

 

"可能是因为蜘蛛侠吧，我小时候还考虑过如果被咬了会不会变成蜘蛛侠的问题，大概是因为这个我才喜欢蜘蛛吧。"

 

"我也喜欢蜘蛛侠，但是我一点儿也不喜欢蜘蛛，而且蜘蛛侠和蜘蛛并没有什么相同之处，除了都会吐丝，而且蜘蛛侠的丝也不是从嘴里出来的。"

 

"蜘蛛的丝也不是从嘴里出来的。"

 

Joshua一脸的惊讶:"那是从哪儿出来的?"不从嘴里还能从哪儿出来啊。

 

"屁股。"知道了真相的Joshua觉得他似乎更讨厌蜘蛛了。

 

"你刚才说Bernd讨厌蜘蛛，他也怕蜘蛛吗?"Joshua莫名的对这件事很好奇。

 

"不，Bernd是看见蜘蛛就想弄死。"

 

"为什么?"

"这就有个故事了，当时Bernd带新生做实验的时候，一群人都害怕蜘蛛，有个女生抓的时候，那个蜘蛛正好吐丝，所以她直接就把蜘蛛给扔了，结果正好扔到Bernd身上，然后Bernd就幸运的被咬了，还好那蜘蛛没毒，后来打了5、6次疫苗,这件事直到现在都给他留下不可磨灭的印象。"

 

"那只蜘蛛一定死的相当惨。"

 

"嗯，Bernd亲自上手解剖了那只蜘蛛，结束之后就被分尸了，旁边围观的那些学妹学弟表示学长太可怕了。"Julian非常平静的叙述了那只蜘蛛最后的命运。

 

"你不会也这么可怕吧?"Joshua有点怀疑Julian不会也这么可怕吧?

 

"你可以跟我一起去做解剖实验感受一下啊。"Julian突然靠近Joshua,然后扯出了一个坏笑。

 

Joshua坚决的拒绝了这个提议。但后来据Bernd给他透露，大学时候有一次他们解剖鱼的时候，有一条鱼解剖到一半的时候还在动，那两个女生就死活不敢再碰了，后来Julian就一个解剖刀插在了心脏上，然后淡定的说了一句:"死了，你们继续吧。"

 

Joshua觉得还好他没去实验室，不然他可能会留下心理阴影的。

 

3.prank battle

 

prank battle开始是因为Joshua。由于Marc曾经让他凌晨的时候流落伦敦街头，所以他一直想整Marc一次。

 

当他跟Julian说的时候，Julian告诉他:"你可以找Bernd帮忙啊。"

 

"你确定Bernd会帮着我们整Marc。"

 

"Bernd是绝对不会拒绝整蛊别人的机会的。"

 

所以当他们跟Bernd说的时候，Bernd表示他要给Marc一个"惊喜"。

 

Marc回到家推开门看到的是打FIFA的三个人，他总觉得哪不对劲，比如Joshua来打FIFA为什么不跟他一起，但他直接忽略了这些细节，加入了他们的游戏。

 

"Marc,我有个礼物送给你。"Bernd把一个大盒子递给了Marc。

 

"这里面是活的?"听到爪子挠盒子的声音，Marc有种不祥的预感。

 

"在你拆礼物之前，我有一件重要的事要做。"然后Marc就看着Bernd在他面前单膝跪地，虽然旁边的Joshua和Julian也是一脸状况外，他还是觉得这是个prank，盒子里的不明生物应该也是个prank。

 

"Marc，我从第一次见到你，就完全被你吸引了，所以我答应在咖啡店帮忙其实是为了能够接近你，在你的咖啡杯上写pick up line，是为了让你知道我喜欢你，但似乎开始你并没有察觉，直到你约我出来，我才知道我并不只是单恋。虽然你有时候是有点控制欲太强，我们也会因为一些事情各自坚持自己的看法而无法沟通，但我还是觉得跟你在一起很开心，只是我们之间似乎缺了点什么，所以.."Bernd打开了从口袋里拿出的天鹅绒的小盒子，里面是一枚戒指。Marc突然一脸震惊，不会是真的吧。

 

Joshua小声的问了Julian:"Jul，这是什么情况?Bernd不会是要求婚吧?。"

 

"我也不知道，Bernd没跟我说他要求婚啊。"Julian一脸状况外。

 

"你愿意跟我养一只puppy吗?"Bernd盯着Marc的眼睛，一脸认真。

 

"哈哈哈..."旁边的Joshua和Julian面对这个神转折，再也绷不住了，虽然他们刚才也以为Bernd是真的要求婚。

 

证实这是个prank的Marc心理活动异常复杂，冷着脸开口:"我可以拒绝吗?"

 

"求婚虽然是假的，但是这枚戒指你不能拒绝。"Bernd把戒指套在了Marc手上:"现在你可以拆礼物了。"

 

"所以里面是只puppy?"Bernd真诚的表示里面是只puppy。

 

Joshua和Julian在强忍着笑出声，虽然求婚的prank他们不知道，但是盒子里的东西他们是知道的。

 

当Marc打开盒子之后想做的第一件事就是把那几只小白鼠连着盒子一起扔出去，还好Bernd及时抢过了盒子，不然那几只小白鼠绝对要惨死在Marc手里。

 

"我会整回去的。"

 

如果说Marc收到的是"惊喜"的话，那Bernd收到的就是惊吓。

 

 

晚上Bernd在卧室看书的时候，听到了浴室的撞击声，接着是Marc的闷哼。

 

"Marc?你还好吧。"并没有得到回复的Bernd开始担心,于是他敲了浴室的门:"Marc,开门。"但是并没有回应。

 

"Marc!OMG!"Bernd撞开了门之后看到Marc倒在地上，血从后脑勺流了出来。Bernd冲了过去，那一刻他觉得自己心脏快要停跳了:"Marc..我们必须马上去医院。"

 

"我伤的很重吗?啊..我觉得头很疼。"Marc看起来一脸痛苦。

 

"你的头在流血，God..我该做什么?"Bernd大脑一片空白，那些血让他整个人都慌了。

 

"救护车，我们需要一辆救护车。"Bernd迅速跑回卧室拿了手机，他准备拨号的时候，Marc阻止了他。

 

"Bernd，我不想坐救护车。"

 

"我们必须快点去医院，你已经失血过多了。"Bernd放下手机，准备把Marc抱起来送到医院。

 

"Bernd,这只是个prank。"Marc坐了起来，抱住了Bernd:"对不起，Bernd,这只是个prank。"

 

"Marc...."Marc感觉到Bernd紧紧的抱住了他，然后有液体落到了他的肩膀上，他突然有些后悔搞这个prank了。

 

"我以为你要死了，地板上全是血。"Bernd的声音依旧有些颤抖。

 

"你还好吗?"

 

"我会整回去的。"

 

 

Bernd的回击是从一只puppy开始的。Marc是被那只puppy舔醒的，弄了他一脸的口水。

 

"Bernd?"Marc觉得他可能需要重新醒来一下，为什么会有一只puppy在这儿。

 

"早上好。"听到Marc在喊他，Bernd从浴室出来，打了个招呼。

 

"这是怎么回事儿?"Marc指着那只卧在他怀里的小德牧开口。

 

"作为上次prank的补偿，送你的礼物，这次真的是只puppy。"

 

"起名字了吗?"Marc得到回复后便开始逗弄着怀里的小可爱。

 

"并没有，既然是你的礼物那就你来起好了。"

 

"嗯...这是个男孩还是女孩?"Marc以为Bernd知道puppy的性别，所以他就直接问了。结果Bernd走过去抓起两条前腿把puppy掂了起来，视线看向了后腿，然后说了一句:"男的。"

 

"这不是你买的吗?你为什么连性别都不知道?"Marc接过了Bernd放下来的puppy，有些无奈。

 

"我只是觉得这只好看，就买回来了，并没有注意性别。"

 

"好吧，嗯..Lux怎么样?"

 

"挺好听的，你来决定。"

 

"那就Lux好了。"

 

"不是说好要去海边吗?现在你该起床了。"Bernd把Lux抱去了客厅喂食。

 

当他们出发的时候，Marc发现Joshua和Julian也要和他们一起去，他觉得只要和他们两个一起，似乎总少不了prank，这次应该也不例外。

 

虽然Julian表示他们去是因为他们也想去海边玩，但事实是他们的确是有准备prank。

 

当他们到达海边的一栋房子的时候，Bernd说有一个礼物要送给他，然后给了他一枚钥匙，然后指了指面前的房子说:"我准备了一个半月的时间，现在你可以打开它了。"

 

"这是个prank?"

 

"不是，你不信的话可以把钥匙给我我帮你开。"Bernd表示这真的不是prank。

 

"我已经进去过了，所以这真的不是个prank。"Julian开启了助攻模式。

 

Marc莫名的就被说服了，但是当他开的时候发现根本就打不开，旁边那三个人已经笑疯了。

 

"我就不应该相信你们，可以走了吗?"Marc不禁后悔他为什么要相信他们。

 

Bernd拉住了要走的Marc:"我们晚上要住在这儿，我真的是有钥匙的，只不过我并没有买房子，这是朋友的房子，一直没人住，我和Julian以前也经常来。"看着Marc不太好的脸色，Bernd本能的说了句:"对不起。"

 

"所以你的礼物就是个prank?"

 

"其实一开始是Lux,只不过，把他自己放在这儿，不太放心，我们就又换了计划。"

 

"你们等着。"Marc已经开始在脑子里构想下一个计划了。

 

\----------------

 

后记:关于这个系列文里的某些情节其实是我经历过的，所以准备列出来。

1.被蜘蛛咬的是我们老师，扔蜘蛛的是隔壁实验台的同学，其实老师一般是不上手解剖的，但是那只蜘蛛还是被他解剖了，后来清理实验用品的时候发现那只蜘蛛被分尸了，真的被分尸了。

另外同学还有一个被小白鼠咬的，最近一直去打疫苗。

2.实验器材爆炸那次是我们隔壁实验室，弄得我从那之后做有机实验都担心会爆炸。

3.不知道我是不是该说这个，解剖的鱼一直没死的是隔壁组的同学，然后那个在鱼心脏上插解剖刀的就是我，说那句话的也是我。

4.解剖小白鼠时候全程尖叫的是我们宿舍的女生，那个场面，我到现在都记忆犹新。

5.因为蜘蛛侠喜欢蜘蛛的也是我，我小时候真的有想过被蜘蛛咬会不会变蜘蛛侠的问题。

6.为什么是德牧?因为我们家曾经养过一只叫Lux的德牧。


	4. Exciting sex experience

“Lux去哪儿了？”总是走到哪跟到哪的小家伙不在，Bernd总觉得少点什么。

 

“被Joshua抱走了。”Marc继续整理着自己的行李，无奈地开口。

 

“啊….我忘了Joshua在这儿。”

 

Joshua只要看到Lux就会沉迷于撸狗无法自拔，所以他总是寻找一切可能的机会从Marc和Bernd那里抱走Lux。对于Joshua这个癖好，Marc和Bernd非常无奈。Julian也特意问过Joshua他是不是也想养只puppy，结果Joshua的回答是：养puppy太麻烦了，我可以撸Lux啊，还不用养。所以在Joshua眼里，Lux就是Marc和Bernd给他养的一个玩具，这样说好像也没什么不对。

 

“要吃糖吗？”Marc从包里拿出来一袋夹心软糖，撕开了包装，拿了一颗放进嘴里。

 

“你还带了糖！！”Bernd一脸’你是小孩子吗？’的表情看着Marc.

 

“你到底要不要吃？”

 

“味道还不错。”Bernd也放进了嘴里一颗，一开始他还挺喜欢那个味道的，但是当他咬了一口尝到里面的夹心之后，整个人都不好了。

 

“哈哈哈哈…”看着吐掉糖之后猛喝水的Bernd，Marc整个人笑倒在床上。

 

“我讨厌椰子的味道，太恶心了…”Bernd一副要吐的样子。

 

“对不起，这是个prank。” Marc走近了Bernd，讨好的抱住了他。

 

“我早该猜到，你居然会莫名其妙的带了一袋糖。”

 

“给你个吻补偿一下吧。”Marc在Bernd反应过来之前吻上了Bernd的唇，然后瞬间就被Bernd推开了。

 

“Ter Stegen，你离我远点，那个味道太恶心了…”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈….”

 

Julian敲门进去的时候，看到的是明显一脸不爽的Bernd和笑到飙泪的Marc，他瞬间就知道他错过了一个见证Bernd被整的机会。

 

“Bernd，我和Joshua要去海滩，你们一起吗？”

 

“好啊，我们一会儿就来。”

 

“那我们在客厅等你们。”

 

回到客厅的Julian看着沉迷于撸狗的Joshua感觉生无可恋。

 

“Jo，你再这么撸下去，Lux要秃了”看着地上的那些狗毛，Julian觉得这样下去总有一天Lux要秃。

 

“狗掉毛不是正常现象吗？”Joshua抬头看了一眼Julian，然后继续撸狗。

 

“但是这也掉的有点太多了吧。”

 

“可能天太热了。”Julian觉得Joshua这句话好像还挺有道理的，狗掉毛还真是因为热，他已经不知道该说什么了。

 

 

他们在海滩呆了一下午，但是除了游泳和晒太阳好像也没有干什么其他的事情。傍晚的时候，Julian和Joshua决定先回去，Joshua理所当然的带走了Lux..

 

随着时间越来越晚，海滩上就只剩下了Marc和Bernd，他们并排坐在一起，静静地看着远方的天空。

 

当太阳真正从海平面消失之后，Bernd躺在了沙滩上，Marc很自然的靠过去撑在了Bernd的上方，盯着他的眼睛。

 

他们之间总会有那么一个时刻，没有人说话，只是静静地盯着对方的眼睛或者只是靠在一起，感受着对方的存在。很多时候Bernd都觉得很难用语言去表达内心的感受，所有的表达似乎都显得有些苍白，所以什么也没有说，只是拉下了Marc的头，吻了他。

 

Marc伸出舌头撬开了Bernd的牙齿，探入口腔纠缠着他的舌头，手也从Bernd的T-shirt下摆探了进去，感受着对方手感良好的肌肉线条。

 

Bernd虽然很享受，但当Marc把手滑向他的后腰并开始在他脖子上留下吻痕时，他还是抓住了Marc的手腕。

 

“现在？”

 

“我们可以尝试一下更刺激的地点，而且..”Marc拉住Bernd的手放到了自己已经开始勃起的下体：“我等不及了。”

 

Bernd揉了一把Marc的下体后开口：“或许你可以感受一下更刺激的。”并在Marc明白他这句话是什么之前抱住Marc，把他压在了身下。

 

Marc看着Bernd拉下他裤子的拉链，然后隔着boxer吻了他的勃起，那个画面足够刺激。

 

Bernd拉下了Marc的boxer，然后含住了阴茎的顶端，开始吸吮。

 

“Fuck...”Marc觉得自己全身的血液都集中到了下体，脑子里一片空白，接着Bernd的吻落在了他的腹肌，然后再次含住了他的阴茎，用舌头舔舐着上面的血管脉络。

 

Marc忍不住把手伸进了Bernd 的金发，挺腰想要进去的更深。Bernd感受着Marc的反应，开始上下吞吐着Marc的勃起，不意外的听到了Marc的呻吟：“God..Bernd…” 在尝到了前液的味道之后，Bernd开始更多的吞下Marc的阴茎，直到感觉到阴茎顶端顶到了喉咙后端。

 

“啊！！God..”Marc感受着深喉的刺激不禁尖叫出声，然后揽住Bernd的脖子把他拉离了自己的勃起。

 

Bernd看着Marc的反应不禁轻笑出声：“哈哈…你感觉怎么样？”

 

Marc并没有回答，只是扣住他的头不断地吻他。但是Bernd显然是非要问出答案：“Marc，我想知道，你感觉怎么样？”

 

“不能更好。”

 

“你喜欢吗？”

 

“当然。”

 

Marc再次把Bernd压在了身下，急切地脱掉了他的裤子和boxer，然后从上衣口袋里拿出了润滑剂挤了一些在手上，伸了一根手指到Bernd后穴开始扩张，接着是第二根，、第三根，并不断地按压着前列腺的位置。

 

“啊..嗯..”Marc明显毫无耐心的扩张却意外地让Bernd觉得更难耐：“Marc，够了。”

 

Marc抽出了手指，挤了一些润滑剂抹在了自己的勃起上，然后慢慢地进入了Bernd。

 

“God..你身体里面感觉太棒了..”或许是环境的原因，也可能是那个blow job的原因，Marc变得非常的没有耐心，所以他在进去之后只停了几秒钟便开始了抽插。

 

“Marc..嗯..”Bernd跟着Marc抽插的节奏也挺腰配合着他的动作。

 

或许是因为在海滩而不是卧室，那种大脑中无法忽略的认知增加了刺激感，才让这场性爱变得更加惹火和疯狂，他们纠缠在一起，亲吻着彼此，直到同时达到高潮。

 

“oh my god..”Marc从Bernd体内退了出来，趴在Bernd身上调整着呼吸。

 

“海滩是个不错的选择。”

 

“呵..这个送给你。”Marc递给了Bernd一个小盒子。

 

Bernd打开之后发现什么都没有：“prank？”

 

“嗯。”Marc看着Bernd有些失望的表情露出了得逞的笑，然后拉过了Bernd的手把那枚偷偷从盒子里拿出来的戒指戴在了他手上并吻了Bernd的手背：“作为那枚戒指的回礼。”

 

“我爱你，Marc.”

 

“我也爱你。”

“Jul..”Joshua直接走过去抱住了正在做实验的Julian。

 

“我马上就结束了，你可以先去休息室等一下。”

 

“我还是在实验室等吧。”Joshua看着内脏被分离开的小白鼠，有些生无可恋地开口：“为什么我每次来的时候都是解剖实验??”

 

Julian看了一眼一副不忍直视表情的Joshua不禁笑出声：“哈哈...可能它们太喜欢你了。”

 

对于Julian的调侃，Joshua也只能无奈的干笑:“哈…哈…”

 

Joshua一直都觉得Julian穿白大褂的样子简直就是在犯罪，就比如现在。Julian解剖的时候挽起袖子露出的一节有着漂亮肌肉线条的手臂，沾了血的手指，透着薄汗的额头和认真的侧脸，在Joshua眼里，这一切在白大褂的映衬下都显得无比色情。

 

Joshua用着异常灼烈的目光盯着Julian，恨不得能把他给看化了，他的目光随着Julian的动作移动，虽然看到的景象有些丧心病狂，但在他眼里就是异常的色情，这样的结果就是他觉得自己快要抓狂了，非常的想扑上去。虽然他努力尝试了想移开目光，但似乎他的行为已经不受大脑神经中枢的控制了。

 

而这边的Julian被Joshua那道难以忽视的视线盯的颇有些不自在，他只能强迫自己专注于手上的实验。Joshua每次看见他穿白大褂都会投来异常灼烈的目光这件事Julian早就注意到了，对于Joshua这个继沉迷撸狗之后可以称作是喜欢制服诱惑的另一大癖好，Julian相当的无奈，而且他也并不认为他有在制服诱惑。

 

Julian在煎熬中，终于做完了实验。当他处理完数据，对上Joshua的眼睛之后，看到的是毫无掩饰的欲望。这个状况似乎有些麻烦啊，Julian不禁头痛的想，果然在他走近的时候，Joshua直接扑上来吻住了他。

 

Julian感觉到Joshua的手伸进了他的上衣里，搂着他的腰，和他的身体紧紧地贴在一起。这么主动的Joshua让他在一瞬间就陷进去了，所以他一边回应着Joshua的吻，一边把他更近的拉向自己。

 

“Jo...你确定我们要在实验室吗？”Joshua在吻向Julian的耳后时听到了对方带着喘息说出的这句话，而他并没有回答这个问题，只是再次用吻堵住了Julian即将要说出口的那些话，他知道Julian想说什么，但他并不想就这么算了，毕竟是Julian先勾引他的。

 

Julian在心里叹了口气，再次投入到即将发生的这件事当中。Joshua抱住Julian，然后把双腿缠上了Julian的腰，整个人都挂在了他身上。Julian紧了紧搂着Joshua腰的手臂，抱着他走回了实验台之后让他坐在了实验台上。Joshua依旧用双腿缠着Julian的腰和他接吻，手也伸进了对方衣服里不停地撩拨。

 

Julian把Joshua放倒在了实验台上，然后解开了他的皮带，接着褪去了他的牛仔裤和boxer.

 

“Jul...我包里有润滑剂。”

 

Julian拿着润滑剂回来之后看着突然羞涩的Joshua，Julian忍不住开玩笑：“连润滑剂都有准备，所以你现在是把自己打包好送给我吗？那我就要验货了。”

 

Joshua果不其然脸都红透了，然后用狗狗眼看着Julian，一脸的无辜，Julian觉得他就是欠操，所以他决定付诸行动好好教训他一下。

 

Joshua感受着体内Julian沾了润滑剂的手指，难耐地从喉咙溢出了呻吟。

 

Julian感受到Joshua搭在他脖子上的手之后便低下头舔吻着他的脖颈，接着听到了Joshua说：“Jul，我想吻你。”

 

Julian低笑了一声之后吻上了Joshua的唇，当他们再次分开后，Julian褪下了自己的裤子和boxer，慢慢进入了Joshua等着他适应。

 

Joshua用大腿磨蹭着Julian的腰催促着他并小幅度的开始移动自己的腰。面对这样的Joshua，Julian在骂了一句fuck之后就开始了有力的抽插。

 

Julian觉得今天的Joshua太惹火了，耳边的呻吟和自己身下的身体都性感的过分,所以他有些失控。

 

“Jul...嗯...”

 

“你真的太他妈的惹火了..”

 

Joshua再次把双腿缠上了Julian的腰，配合着Julian，或许是Julian依旧穿着白大褂这个事实太具有冲击力，让他很快就觉得要达到高潮。

 

“啊..我要射了..”

 

Julian低下头吻住了Joshua的唇，和他一起射了出来。

 

“我们应该再在实验室做一次。”

 

听了Joshua的话，Julian有些无奈：“Bernd如果知道我们在实验室干了什么绝对要杀了我们。”

 

“是你制服诱惑勾引我的”

 

“我只是在做实验，制服诱惑是你自己想的而已。”

 

“我就是受不了你穿白大褂的样子，太性感了，简直犯罪，搞得我都想上了你…”

 

“闭嘴吧你。”Julian在Joshua说出更多色情的话之前用吻堵上了他的嘴。


	5. 什么是细胞免疫和兴奋传导？

1.细胞免疫

 

Marc洗漱完毕走出卧室的时候，意外的没有看到总是会跑过来扑到他身上跟他打招呼的Lux，他觉得可能小家伙还在睡，也就没有在意，但当他来到客厅时看到却是一副无精打采样子的Lux。当Marc喂他狗粮的时候也是吃了一口，就又趴着不动了。

 

“早上好。”感觉到Marc走进厨房，Bernd跟他道了早安。

 

Marc走过去抱住了Bernd，有些担心的开口：“Bernd，Lux是不是生病了？”

 

“怎么了？”Bernd一边给煎蛋翻面一边问道。

 

“它今天早上无精打采的，也不怎么吃东西，一直趴着不动。”

 

Bernd莫名觉得Marc形容的就是他自己，所以忍不住开玩笑： “你每天早上不都是这样吗？”

 

“Bernd！”Marc瞬间就炸毛了。

 

Bernd觉得炸毛的Marc挺有意思的，但为了不真的惹怒Marc，他还是决定先顺个毛：“开个玩笑，你哪有那么颓废。其实我今天早上起来的时候也注意到了，我以为它还在睡觉就没在意。”

 

“要去趟宠物医院吗？”

 

Bernd关了火，把做好的煎蛋盛到了盘子里：“吃完早饭去一趟吧，正好今天上午实验室不忙，交给Julian就好了。”

 

“嗯，希望它没什么事。”Marc觉得小家伙看起来挺可怜的。

 

 

“不是很严重，肠胃的问题。不过是免疫力低引起的感染，免疫细胞数量稍微有些偏低。等会儿输一次液，以后要多注意饮食和锻炼。”医生检查完之后，交代了病情。

 

“谢谢医生。”

 

“情况不是很好啊。”等着Lux输液的时候Bernd有些担心的开口。

 

“医生不是说不严重吗？”Marc不太明白Bernd在担心什么。

 

“只是这次的感染不严重，免疫细胞数量偏低说明Lux以后就很容易会被病毒感染，很容易生病。”

 

“你能说的详细一点吗？”Marc明显的一脸不懂的样子。

 

“知道得艾滋病的人是怎么死的吗？”

 

“癌症？”

 

“这只是表面现象，真正的原因是淋巴T细胞被HIV病毒攻击之后被杀死了，没有淋巴T细胞的时候，人体的免疫功能就没办法进行。这个时候只要有病毒入侵，人体细胞就会很容易被感染。由于人体缺少淋巴T细胞分泌淋巴因子，就无法促进淋巴B细胞分裂产生浆细胞从而分泌抗体杀死病毒。缺少淋巴T细胞也无法使病毒侵入的人体细胞破裂暴露出病毒抗原，因此抗体也就无法消灭这些未暴露的病毒，而HIV病毒是必须依靠淋巴T细胞分裂产生的效应T细胞作用才能暴露的。没有被杀死的HIV病毒会继续破坏淋巴T细胞，这样就产生了恶性循坏，如果不断有病毒入侵，就会产生各种各样的疾病，而且这些疾病治愈也弥补不了淋巴T细胞的损伤，所以感染了HIV的人基本是无法治愈的，只有等待死亡。这也是为什么免疫细胞数量偏低会产生一系列的疾病。”

 

“呃...能说的简单点吗？”Marc觉得Bernd在说什么他听不懂的语言。

 

Bernd觉得他就不应该浪费那么长的时间告诉Marc那些专业知识：“好吧..病毒一般都会伪装自己，你可以把病毒想象成有伪装的罪犯，病毒会被吞噬细胞吞噬暴露出它们真实的样子，也就是说罪犯的身份暴露了，淋巴B细胞就是带枪的警察，但是他们不能自行开枪。”

 

“哈哈..不能自行开枪还要枪干什么啊？”Marc觉得这个警察有点太可怜了。

 

“你还想知道怎么回事吗？”Bernd觉得他不想再讲下去了。

 

“对不起，继续，继续。”

 

“淋巴T细胞就是没带枪的警察，但是他们可以下达开枪的命令，并且它们还可以暴力拆房子，但是带枪的警察不可以。开枪的命令就是淋巴因子，人体细胞就是房子。有些罪犯一开始会直接躲进房子里，就暴露不了，所以没带枪的警察要分成两部分，一部分拆房子，让罪犯出来，另一部分原地待命，拆房子的是效应T细胞，原地待命的是记忆T细胞。那些出来的罪犯也就是病毒会被吞噬细胞吞噬而暴露出抗原。那些出来后暴露的罪犯和原本就在大街上的罪犯，也就是在组织液里的病毒，就是下面的结局:没带枪的警察下达开枪的命令给带枪的警察，带枪的警察也会分为两部分:负责开枪击毙罪犯的一部分也就是效应B细胞或者浆细胞，负责分泌抗体杀死病毒，剩下的原地待命的一部分是记忆B细胞。所以，如果没带枪的警察被罪犯打死的话，那罪犯也就无敌了。或者警察人少又比较弱，就击毙不了罪犯，懂了？”

 

“嗯嗯，懂了，不过这也太猎奇了，哈哈哈哈..”Marc已经快笑出眼泪了。

 

"其实还有更猎奇的版本，我可以晚上告诉你。"Bernd突然露出了一个smirk。

 

"为什么是晚上?"Marc有种不好的预感。

 

Bernd凑近Marc在他耳边说了句"因为跟orgasm和cum有关。"

 

Marc听完之后耳尖红到滴血。所以他快速转移了话题:"那Lux怎么办?"

 

"多出去跑跑就好了，我刚才担心是因为它每次一到外面，就卧着不想动。"

"那就跑步的时候带着它出去吧，它出去总是在我们周围，一走远就跟过来了。"

 

"嗯，只能逼着它运动了。"Bernd看着一副可怜样的Lux觉得它就是活该。

 

Lux被带回去之后就差不多恢复了，从那以后，即使它再不愿意跟Marc或者Bernd出去跑步，但是还是每次都被带着一起去，谁让它之前因为一出门就想卧倒晒太阳结果免疫力低下了呢。

 

 

 

2.兴奋传导（看见这四个字感觉不开车对不起它们）

 

Joshua去实验室找Julian的时候，Julian正在做蛙坐骨神经相关的实验，所以他看到就是一个在他看来有些丧心病狂的画面，虽然做实验只会用到蛙的坐骨神经，但是旁边的那几只牛蛙全都被扒皮解剖了，而且是被分尸的，一眼看过去全是内脏和血。

 

“你还没见到他们被处死的时候，比你现在看到的更残忍，直接捣毁了脑和脊髓死的。”Julian淡定的继续记录数据。

 

Joshua决定尽量无视旁边那几只死的很惨的牛蛙，所以他把注意力放在了这边的实验上：“这些电流是怎么来的？”

 

“看见这个蛙的坐骨神经了吗？上面的神经纤维内外两侧会产生电位差，就形成了电流。”

 

“电位差又是怎么来的？”

 

“离子移动。”

 

“离子移动又是什么？”

 

Julian觉得他似乎一时间解释不清这个专业问题，所以他决定先让Joshua闭嘴，免得他无下限的问下去：“这个有些难理解，我想好怎么形象的给你描述再告诉你。”

 

Joshua没有了注意力的替代品，所以他又把注意力放在了那些牛蛙上：“它们为什么会被分尸？”

 

“坐骨神经剥离需要剪断脊柱，所以要把头，上肢和内脏剪除。”

 

“为什么？”

 

Julian觉得他头都大了，这又是个可以无限问下去的问题：“剪除才能暴露出脊柱，你可以不用看着我做实验的，你可以选择喂食那些小动物。”

 

“这次没有蜘蛛吧？”Joshua还是觉得他在Julian旁边比较安全，万一他被哪个生物咬了一下呢，似乎从那只蜘蛛开始，他就变怂了。

 

“你觉得Bernd会允许蜘蛛出现在他实验室里吗？”

 

“对了，Bernd怎么没在实验室？”Joshua决定多在这儿待一会儿再去喂食。

 

“好像是 Lux生病了，去宠物医院了。Joshua，你可以去喂食了，它们又不会吃了你，最多咬你一下，打几针疫苗就好了。”

 

“好吧。”Joshua最终还是面对了那些小动物，其实只有小白鼠、鳌虾。然后他还是幸运的被鳌虾夹了一下。

 

“你对它做了什么？”

 

“我就把它拿起来，然后就被夹了。”Joshua表示明明他才是无辜受伤的那个。

 

Julian无奈的叹了口气：“你还是在这儿待着吧。”

 

好不容易熬到了实验结束，Joshua决定他下次还是不要踏进实验室了，免得目睹更残忍的场面。

 

 

晚上，当他们窝在Julian家沙发上看电影的时候，Joshua突然开口：“Jul？”

 

“什么？”Julian盯着电视屏幕回答他。

 

“你不是说要给我解释离子移动吗？”Joshua以为Julian忘了这件事，所以他就问了一下。

 

Julian把Joshua压倒在了沙发上，盯着他的眼睛开口：“你确定要现在听吗？”

 

“嗯。”Joshua并不知道Julian要怎么跟他解释，所以他点了点头，如果知道的话，他绝对要拒绝。

 

Julian得到肯定的答复之后就低下头吻住了Joshua，虽然这在Joshua的预料之外，但他还是愣了一秒之后本能地回吻Julian。

 

Julian的手向下分开了 Joshua的腿，隔着裤子轻轻地揉弄着 Joshua的阴茎，感受着它在自己手里慢慢胀大。

 

Joshua已经忘了他本来要干什么了，他只是楼住 Julian的脖子，拉近了他们之间的距离。

 

Julian的吻从 Joshua的唇转向了耳后和脖颈, 接着脱掉了 Joshua的 T-shirt ,然后直接咬上了锁骨,并且在锁骨附近的皮肤上留下了吻痕。

 

Joshua感受着 Julian的舔吻移向了喉结 ,他本能的仰起头,有些难耐的用下体磨蹭着 Julian,喊着他的名字:“Jul...”

 

Julian 感受着在自己的舔吻下不断滑动的候结以及不停磨蹭着自己的身体,不禁笑出了声:“呵..你就这么急?”

 

Joshua羞于回答这样的问题,所以他咬了Julian的肩膀,过后又用舌头舔了舔那排牙印。

 

Julian解开了 Joshua的皮帯,然后连着boxer一起把牛仔裤扯下来扔到了地板上,所以Joshua现在就一丝不挂了。接着 Joshua被Julian抱起来放到了卧室的床上,然后看着 Julian 在它面前脱掉了 T-shirt 和裤子,最后是 boxer。

 

对上 Joshua帯着欲望的眼神后, Julian贴了过去,握住了 Joshua的明茎开始取悦他,顺便在Joshua的耳边开口:“我现在可以满足你的好奇心了。你想知道的那个其实是兴奋传导。”

 

Joshua感觉他要被 Julian逼瘋了,所以他有些咬牙切齿地开口:“别在这个时候说这些啊,混蛋。”

 

Julian忽略了 Joshua的不满,继续开口:“动物细胞内外的高子含量是不同的,组胞外 Na+浓度高,组胞内K+含量高,记住了没?”

 

Joshua是肯定没有听进心里了,他決定撤个娇求放过,所以他露出了狗狗眼,但似乎并没有用,因为 Julian放开了他的阴茎然后在他屁股上打了一巴掌,他在无防备的情况下叫了一声:“啊..”

 

“你知道为什么男人有前列腺吗?”Julian伸手拉开抽届拿了润滑剂,挤了一些在手指上,然后把手滑向了 Joshua的后穴,伸了一根手指进去。

 

“Jul..Fuck..”Joshua咬住了下唇,揺了揺头,他怎么知道 Julian想要的答案是什么,而且他根本没办法思考。

 

“那你知道只是按压前列腺就会让人高潮吗?”

 

Julian加了一根手指进去,找到前列腺的位置,按了下去。

 

“啊! !”Joshua觉得自己整个身体像过电一 样,头皮发麻,快感完全吞噬了他。

 

Julian的手指摸拟着性交的动作在 Joshua的后穴抽插着, 然后继续解释兴奋传导“在没有受到刺激的时候,细胞膜对K+的通透性高,组胞内过多的K+就会跑到细胞外,所以细胞内外就产生了电位差,组胞外帯正电的离子多就是正电位。”

 

感觉到 Joshua快射精的时候, Julian的手指开始在 Joshua的前列腺周围画着圈,故意折磨着他。

 

“Jul,让我射...”Joshua用膝盖内側蹭着Julian的腰。

 

“现在还不行,在受到刺激的时候呢,组胞膜对Na+的通透性高,组胞外的 Na+就会进入组胞内, 所以产生的电位差那边是正?”Julian盯着 Joshua 帯着水气的眼購, 一副你答不对我就不让你射的样子。

 

Joshua凭着他不太完整的记忆,猜了一个答案:“里面?”

 

Julian不断用手指碾压过 Joshua的前列腺,,吻上了他的唇,把 Joshua所有的呻吟都堵在了这个吻里,直到他感觉到 Joshua射完精才放开了被他肆虐的唇。

 

Julian抽出了手指, 挤出了一些润滑剂抹在了自己的阴茎上,然后撕开了一个安全套套了上去,磨蹭着 Joshua的后穴,始終没有进去。

 

Joshua双腿缠上了 Julian的腰, 用脚跟蹭着他的后腰 :“Jul,进来。”

 

Julian 咬了一下 Joshua红透的耳尖, 慢慢进入了他, 直到全根没入。前戏过长的后果就是他差点直接射出来,所以他直接就开始了抽插,并且每次都故意擦过前列腺的位置。

 

Joshua拉下 Julian的头吻上了他, 向上挺着腰配合着 Julian的动作。

 

“Jo,你真的太他妈的惹火了。”

 

“Jul..啊..”

 

Julian凑到 Joshua耳边说了句:“你知道兴奋还有一种传导方式吗?神经元之间通过神经递质传速兴奋,而两个人之间可以通过精液来传递。”

 

Joshua觉得 Julian在一本正经说荤段子这方面似乎有着天分,很显然他完全受不了这样的话,因此在 Julian说完那旬话之后他就尖叫着射了出来。

 

Julian在 Joshua射精的同时也射了出来。

Julian从Joshua的体内退了出来，抱住Joshua埋在他肩上说了句：“Jo，如果你不喜欢这样，对不起。”

 

“如果我说不喜欢你就会不那样做了吗？”Joshua觉得很无奈，他就算不喜欢，Julian还是照样会那么做啊。

 

“不会”果然。

 

“我也没有不喜欢。”

 

“我爱你。”Julian从Joshua肩上抬起头盯着他的眼睛开口。

 

Joshua搂住了Julian的脖子，在吻上Julian之前说了句：“我也爱你，Jul。”


	6. sweater weather

像往常一样，他们在周六晚上，喝着啤酒，靠在一起窝在沙发上看电影。

 

电影里求婚的场景出现的时候，Joshua看向了一边的Julian：“如果是你的话，会怎么求婚？”

 

从还在继续的电影移开视线，Julian对上了那双看向自己的深绿色眼睛，思考了几秒之后说了句：“没想过，就算是想好了在求婚之前我也不会告诉你的。”

 

“好吧，我只是好奇而已。”Joshua说着往Julian怀里靠了靠，伸手环上他的腰，头靠在他肩膀上，再次把注意力放在了电影上。

 

“那你有没有想过？”他低头吻了下Joshua的头顶，靠在他肩膀上的人无意识地在他怀里蹭了蹭，有些凌乱的发丝扫过他的下巴和脖子，痒痒的，让他有种怀里抱了只大型犬的错觉。

 

“没有。”说完这句话，Joshua突然想到什么的问他：“真的有人用paper求婚吗？”

 

“之前听说过，不过我没亲眼见过。”

 

“所以真的可以直接署名啊？”

 

“理论上来说，可以，如果是自己的实验，paper署名是可以自己来定的。”Julian突然觉得可以尝试一下，不用来求婚，当做惊喜也好，反正paper上的第二作者空着也是空着：“怎么，你想试试吗？我下次可以在paper上面属你的名字。”

 

“算了吧，我对paper上的属名不感兴趣。”

 

“那如果我真的拿paper求婚你会不答应？”

 

“我要考虑一下。”听完这句话，Julian佯装受伤地用失落的语调说了句：“我还以为你会说无论我用什么方式求婚你都会答应呢。”

 

Joshua突然从Julian怀里挣脱出来，一脸难以置信地盯着他的眼睛：“你是认真的？”

 

他看到Julian笑了起来，一个吻落在他唇上，很快又离开。

 

“我爱你。”再次被Julian搂进怀里，细碎的吻落在耳后敏感皮肤的同时，这句话传进了他耳朵里。

 

 

 

 

“Marc.”处理完电脑里的实验数据，Bernd合上电脑，走向沙发，躺到了Marc腿上。

 

“怎么了？”看着躺在自己腿上的人，Marc伸手帮他整理了一下落在额前的金发，准备收回的时候，被Bernd握住了手。

 

“我不知道该怎么说？”Bernd无意识地把玩着Marc的手指。

 

“那你想好怎么说再告诉我。”

 

“我最近有种莫名的恐惧感。”Bernd看向Marc的眼睛继续开口:“上周隔壁实验室的事故发生之后，我一直都有种担心，虽然知道那种状况在正规操作的情况下不会出现，但是我还会无法说服自己不乱想。”

 

“你之前有类似的感觉吗？”Marc有些不知道该怎么安慰他，他不知道那种所谓的恐惧感到底是一种怎样的感觉。

 

“没有，之前那些事故我根本没有什么感觉。”Bernd叹了口气 ，翻身把脸埋进了Marc的衣服，声音闷闷地开口：“都是因为你，我才变得这么神经敏感。”

 

“什么？这跟我有什么关系？”Marc突然觉得好笑。

 

“我担心如果有一天那样的事情发生在我身上，你会很伤心。”

 

Marc低头把吻落在他的耳后，靠近他的耳边说：“你能预感到的事情发生的几率小到可以忽略，真的不用想那么多。”

 

Bernd没有再说什么，像是撒娇一样，脸蹭了蹭他的腹肌，过了一会儿才说了句：“嗯，我知道了。”

 

Lux跳上沙发，爪子踩到他的时候，Bernd坐起来不满地说了句：“go away.”

 

突然被教训的Lux，两条腿搭在他胳膊上，一副无辜样子的看着他，发出小声的呜咽。对视了几秒钟之后，Bernd无奈地说了句fine，然后看着他卧在了自己旁边。

 

目睹这一切的Marc，觉得他像是看两个小朋友吵架一样，不禁笑出了声。

 

“你笑什么？”果然，在听到笑声之后，Bernd一副生气得样子看着他。

 

Marc没有回答，伸手揽住他的脖子吻了上去。他其实很想说Bernd的样子就像一只炸毛的猫，但是鉴于他说完之后可能的严重后果，还是算了吧。


	7. Christmas（未完）

听到手机的响声，Bernd收回盯着楼下街道的视线，从放在一旁的外套兜里翻出手机，按下了接听键:"Hey，babe."

 

"你什么时候回来？"Marc的声音传来，语气中带着明显的抱怨:"我受不了圣诞节被一个人丢在家了，Bernd，你再不回来我就要崩溃了。"

 

"你听起来像个抱怨被独自留在家的幼儿园小朋友。"想象到Marc抱怨时会露出的委屈表情，Bernd勾起了嘴角，忍不住调笑道:"我伤了你的心吗，cutie？"

 

"你知道伤了我的心就赶快回来。"

 

"Marc.."Bernd有些无奈地叹了口气，靠在实验台上看向窗外继续开口:"圣诞节不代表我就可以不做完今天的实验。"

 

"Ju也在实验室吗?"

 

"没有，和Jo约会去了。" Bernd意料中的在那之后听到了Marc来自电话另一端的强烈不满:"我就知道! 他就不能有一次不在节日的时候把实验室丢给你，然后自己去约会吗？"

 

"Marc，这跟Ju没关系。"

 

"我知道。"Bernd知道他只是这样说，一定不是这么想的:"sorry，Marc.我会补偿你的。"

 

"怎么补偿？"听到那句话后，Marc瞬间觉得自己刚才的郁闷消失的差不多了，期待取代了原本的失落:"你知道我不会轻易满足的。"

 

"我大概9点会结束实验，所以.."考虑到可能会有的后果，Bernd突然间犹豫了。

 

"所以？"

 

"so，you can have the right to control my life for 24 hours after that.It means whatever you wanna do with me or to me，i'm in."

 

"你这么说让我根本无法拒绝。"想到即将可能会发生的事情，Marc几分钟前的那些负面情绪都消失得不见踪影:"God,我脑海里已经开始出现各种糟糕的想法了，Bernd。"

 

"你可以慢慢考虑，我现在要享受那之前不多的自由时间了。"

 

"love you，bye."

 

"bye."

 

在结束实验整理实验室的时候，Bernd注意到了进来的Marc，靠在一边盯着他，某一瞬间，他觉得自己像是被盯上的猎物，他能说他有那么点后悔了吗。

 

整理完所有的东西，Bernd走向了一边的Marc,听到他说:"刚好9点，你很准时。"

 

"So what's next，captain？"

 

回答他的是Marc嘴角上扬的弧度，感受到唇上的温热，Bernd伸手环上了他的脖子加深了那个吻。

 

很快略低于体温的手掌从他的衣服下摆探入，Marc的吻移到了他的侧颈，在靠近肩膀的地方留下了第一个吻痕，接着带着情欲的低沉声音传进了他的耳朵:"Merry Christmas，babe.."


End file.
